


Lame Puns for Summer

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, I won't regret posting this would I, Puns & Word Play, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: The heat messes with your head. It makes you lazy, or bold, or confused. So why wouldn't Minato mess with the Ice Queen during summer break? She might not be so cold...





	Lame Puns for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Puns are awesome, don't you think?

Minato felt like teasing Mitsuru today. It was summer and it was hot, and even the most perfectionist would slip under the heat. There might be a weakness to exploit.

"S'up dude! Damn, it's hot. I'm sweatin' like a pig." Junpei was sweating despite being the Agi user.

"It's all in your head. The heat will only affect you if you allow it to." A drop of sweat ran down Mitsuru's forehead. "… Of course, there are limits to that theory."

Junpei groaned. "Can't you use an ice spell, Senpai?"

"Execute yourself and you won't be that hot," Minato said as he approached them. "Oh, wait. Mitsuru is the hottest girl in school." He smirked. "Rumors about Mitsuru are the hot topic nowadays. She surely is hot."

Junpei chuckled, watching his senpai's eyebrow twitched. The capped teen knew his leader didn't really think that. It's just for the sake of teasing her, because Junpei was teased by Aigis as well and the android surely didn't feel a thing.

"I'm glad it's still summer break. Only us SEES could see you being this hot." The blue haired boy winked. "If you're hot before you're even hotter now."

"... Arisato. Please stop." The senior is unamused, but her cheeks have a hint of red.

"You're hot, but I'm cooler than you." The boy blew his hair. It fell back into its place. "You could say I have a cool head."

Mitsuru hissed, ignoring Ikutsuki laughing and taking notes in the background.

"Chill out, Mitsuru. Cool down. I have to break the ice and come talk to you." He slowly backed away to the hallway.

The redhead growled. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

"You're so cold, Sexy Ice Milady. Why give me the cold shoulder?"

Minato then ran up the stairs, also known as ran for his life.


End file.
